


Viking

by Multifiiction



Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher Jaskier, X reader - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Story, Viking AU, viking reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Geralt and Yennefer find themselves in a lot of trouble, and help comes from someone unexpected.
Relationships: Jaskier x reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & You, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You, jaskier x you
Kudos: 15





	Viking

Even after Yennefer found out about Geralt’s wish, the wish still didn’t allow her to move on. They couldn’t avoid each other and that made Yen extremely angry whenever she happened to run into the Witcher.   
Especially when she was right in the middle of a fight. A big army of Nilfgaardians attacked a town which she intended on saving. Little did she know that a certain witcher was doing just the same on the other end of the town.  
In the end, they met right in the middle of the battlefield. Yen rolled her eyes so hard it hurt her head, while Geralt was speechless to see her, but not surprised.   
Nilfgaardians quickly overtook the town. Geralt saw that fighting with them was useless, even with Yennefer’s amazing powers, they were cornered. So, he made an attempt to ask her to run away with him, or at least get out of the middle of the battle and move to a different location where they will be able to take them on. But of course, she didn’t listen.  
And not only a few minutes later, the situation became even worse. Even though Geralt used his witcher powers, the number of soldiers never stopped.   
Geralt was beginning to worry, which was a very rare occasion.   
Out of nowhere people began to slaughter the Nilfgaardians, they fell like flies and the people in dark clothing, big swords and hammers killed them all. Geralt kept his defence up, not trusting the new people, even if they just helped them.   
One was about to throw a hammer at Yen when a voice yelled.  
“Leave them!” and the people moved on, saving the town as they went.   
Geralt watched with Yen right beside him as a familiar man arrived riding a huge wolf.   
“Jaskier?” asked Geralt in disbelief.   
“Geralt? Is that really you? My friend how unfortunate for us to meet like this! I’m happy to see you!... Yennefer.” Jaskier’s voice dropped drastically when he addressed the woman.  
“Jaskier.” replied Yen with a sarcastic voice.   
“We need to leave. I will explain things after. Get me a horse!” Jaskier yelled and surely enough a horse was given to Geralt and Yennefer. “Share it, we will get Roach.” said Jaskier as he turned the wolf and began riding, asking Geralt for his horse’s whereabouts.   
“Jaskier I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what the fuck is going on?” asked Geralt who was now on his horse while Yen rode the one that was given to her.  
“It-“ Jaskier began to explain his story but someone interrupted him.  
“Sir, Nilfgaardians have fallen, we won!” explained the man, out of breath since he had to run with the news. “Miss will join you shortly is what she said.”  
“Perfect. I will explain everything with her then.” to say that Geralt was curious would be an understatement and so was Yennefer. “But I’m really glad to see you Geralt.” Then it hit Geralt. The words he said, how rude he was and how he treated Jaskier that day on the mountain. It wasn’t fair and he knew he will have to apologize for them. Now that he looked at the bard, his hair was a bit longer, but his face was still clean and shaved. His clothing was different, but it was just as colourful as before. There was something about Jaskier that changed, and it probably had to do with the fact that he was sitting on a creature that Geralt thought to be untameable, his posture also changed. And then Geralt noticed the ring on his finger.   
Jaskier was married.   
Jaskier, the womanizer, was now married. That was probably the biggest shock of it all.  
“Miss is here.” said the man and all heads turned to see a woman walking their direction. You were the most beautiful woman any of them ever seen. You had blood on your face, but that didn’t hide your features.  
“Vikings.” said Geralt. You took your rightful place right in front of Jaskier who smiled at you.  
“Let’s go home.” you said as you took the lead from Jaskier. The four of you headed to your home.  
“You married a Viking.” said Geralt looking at Jaskier. Yen was still in a shocked state as she mostly observed what was happening.  
“It’s a bit more complicated, I did write a song about it, when we get home, I’ll sing it for you.” home, Jaskier never truly had a home, that is until he met you. “Her people saved my life. They took me in, at first I was scared, new people, new environment, but Geralt can you believe my luck, they love songs! Even though I was an outsider, they took me in. And then I met my lovely Y/N. She is the second in command at the kingdom. Although the kingdom is still small, mostly made of small villages, it is growing.”  
“But we do not conquer like they do.” you said referring to the Nilfgaardians. And oh, even your voice was beautiful.   
“Yes, so where was I? Oh, yes. So I met her, she took my breath away and before I knew it, we were married.”  
“So now you are the second in command?” asked Yennefer.   
“He is. People will listen to him, but all they really want from him is to sit on Fenrir and look handsome while I kill the enemies.” you explained with a small smile.  
Luckily you arrived back quicker than you expected. The people cheered as you got further and further into the village. Soon, you arrived home and you wanted nothing more than a bath and to sleep.  
Geralt observed the small house. It looked like something that people call an ‘It’s not much but its home’ kind of place.   
“Come on in.” said Jaskier as he also got off the wolf and headed into the home, right behind you.  
As Geralt expected, the house was small on the inside as well, well for his big frame for sure, but he saw it as a perfect place for two people. Right in the middle of the house, there was a table with a small kitchen to its left, it had a huge bed to the right. The bed was covered in fur. Then there was a door at the back. Geralt assumed a small garden was there. And there was also a bathroom with a simple bath. The home was illuminated with candles. Geralt was so speechless he even forgot for a second that Yennefer was there.  
“Do you like it?” asked Jaskier. “The King gave this house to us as a wedding gift. We made it into a home.” explained the bard.   
Geralt still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Jaskier was married to a Viking. Then you came into the house. You needed to put Fenrir to her rightful place and headed back. You took your armour off. “I seriously need a bath.” you said as you started to get your buckets and fill it with water. You also managed to boil some. While everyone was sitting at the table, Jaskier was sharing stories.   
“They really are amazing people you know. Fearless in battle, fierce but kind at the same time.” Geralt noticed just how Jaskier’s eyes shined when he talked about the Vikings. Geralt heard stories that they were murderers, crazy people. But then again, people weren’t nice when they spread gossips. “They found me when I was attacked by a bear. They killed the animal and healed me. I nearly lost my right leg, but the healers did an amazing job. And then I met her. I was introduced to her as the outsider who they saved, Y/N had to decide if I should have been killed if I needed to leave or I could stay. She let me do however I wished.”  
“Why did you marry her?” asked Geralt as he watched you not only prepare a bath but cook something.  
“Love.” Jaskier simply said and you looked at him, Geralt noticed this and figured that the bard must use that nickname a lot with you.  
“This is crazy.” said Yennefer. “Love? Really?”  
“Yes. She taught me how to use a bow, she taught me what herbs are good for. And so I courted her. Somewhere along the line, we fell in love. You should have seen our wedding. Celebration lasted for a whole week. Music, dance, feast. Whatever you wished for was there.”  
“And you go into battle riding Hróðvitnir? You, who ran away from a bunny.”  
“Hey, it was a big hare!” argued Jaskier. Suddenly a pot was put in front of them.  
“I made some stew for you. We also have bread if you want some. I can offer ale or freshwater.” you said as you took a seat to Jaskier’s right.   
“Thank you, Love.” Jaskier said as you handed everyone a bowl and spoon. Geralt and Yen immediately went right into the food, but not Jaskier and you. You prayed to the gods while Jaskier held your hand, not paying just waiting for you.   
After dinner, you put more wood on the fire. You managed to find enough furs to make a make-shift bed for each of your guests. You watched as Jaskier was already in bed. You knew your guests weren’t sleeping but pretending.  
“Come here, Love. The bed’s cold without you.” you didn’t need to be told twice as you made your way to your husband. Sliding in next to him, putting your head on his chest and his arm stroked your arm.  
“You have nice friends.” you whispered. “Both strong and nice.”  
“I’m very happy to hear that you like Geralt.” Jaskier said with a smile. You hummed, not paying attention that he just ignored Yennefer.   
Geralt listened as the married couple sweetly whispered to one another. Although he didn’t really care about their words, the way they spoke to each other was very telling. They were obviously in love. Even though Geralt was happy for Jaskier, he still couldn’t believe the whole story. Even if he was in the Viking’s village, sleeping in a Viking’s house. It seemed surreal.   
Geralt heard as the couple kissed and silence fell over the house, no it wasn’t just a house, it was a home. Home to a married couple. It was warm in more than one way. Geralt was extremely jealous of Jaskier’s life. But his friend’s success and happiness made the witcher both extremely proud and happy.  
You felt Jaskier more closely as he hugged you tighter. Nothing would make you feel safer than being in your husband’s arms, and you fell asleep listening to the beat of his heart.


End file.
